Allie
Allie is a vampire. She is the sister of Alistair and Sage. She has an exceptionally large family. The closest contanting her siblings, her husband, and her six children. Description Allie has fiery red hair, green eyes, and is petite. She is appealing in the sexual tense, according to many minor characters in the series, mostly men of the bar she visits occasionally. History ''Alistair and Allie's Story'' Allie is first introduced to the series as a young, screaming newborn baby. Alistair often picks on her. At first its all childish, but as they get older it progressed into darker incidents. Allie is sitting on the curb outside her house when a boy approaches her. He introduces himself as Jasper, who later becomes her close friend. Alistair sees his sister with the unknown boy and takes it into his mind he must 'protect Allie'. But instead he gives Allie a broken nose. Jasper defends Allie, when he does his two brothers, Darin and Xylon, attack Alistair. Allie, not wanting her brother to get hurt, tells the boys to back off. Alistair's long time friend, Jacob, enters and helps Alistair off the ground. Darin, who has hidden his darker side from his family, sees potential in Alistair, and quickly learns he hates Allie. So, he convinces Alistair to do everything in his power to make Allie's life miserable. Jasper is eventually turned into a werewolf by Darin, which causes him and Allie to lose contact. Darin convinces Jasper, Jacob, and Alistair to bring Allie and Jacob's brother, Jarret. to his house, where he violently beats her. Jasper tries to help her, but he is restrained. Jarret is turned into a werewolf and he escapes while Darin is busy. Over the years the violence towards Allie doesnt cease. The three teenage boys realize they actually care for Allie and try to get out of the mess Darin gets them in. Every time they try, friends of Darin would attack and hurt Allie. One attempt of escaping led in her rape. Allie and Alistair's cousin, Thomas, is corrupted by Derek and tries to turn Allie into a vampire. Alistair, Jacob, and Jasper stop it, but Allie is put in a coma by the small amount of venom Thomas inserts. Alistair takes the small opening to move his family out of state with Jacob. When they return a year later they find Darin has been killed, Xylon and the youngest brother, Ryan, have run off, and Allie was changed while she was in the coma. Towards the end of the book Alistair keeps Allie away from their past. She gets a letter stating she was accepted into Vampire High School. When she attends, Alistair goes with her. Unfortunately, werewolves are not welcome in the school. So, Alistair makes a home in the woods. Allie attends her first class, to find her cousin there. Alistair finds Jacob has made a home in the woods as well, he also finds Jasper. He learns both Jasper and Jacob have a crush on his sister, and he tries depserately to keep her away from the woods. ''Survive 1'' Allie has been in the vampire high for a year since the series last left off. She had found out about Jacob and Jasper, as well as made new friends. A new werewolf comes to the woods. He is recognized by Jacob as his brother, Jarret. Allie, who had been too young when she met Jarret, had no recolection of him. They instantly become friends, then take their relationship to the next level, by becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. After announcing to Alistair her new relationship, she is visited by a woman, who kidnapps her. Saying she is Nitika, the sister of the man Jarret killed. Alistair saves her from Nitika, where Allie finds out she is a very powerful shapeshifter. Allie is banned from seeing Jarret, since he caused her to be kidnapped. For a few months, all was quiet. Allie and Jarret continue to see each other secretly, and Allie becomes pregnant. When she gets her family and friends together to tell them, her, Jarret, Jacob, Alistair, and Thomas are kidnapped by Nitika. Allie, as an attempt to save the people she loves, shifts into a bird and gives Alistair the key to the chains that were binding him and the others. She makes the fatal mistake of turning human and Nitika stabs her in the stomach with a long knife, killing her. Jacob, still madly in love with his brother's girlfriend, rips free of the chains and snaps Nitika's neck. Alistair, distraught over the loss of his sister, forces Thomas to create a potion that will bring her back. When she is brought back her and Jarret get into an argument. Jarret slaps her, causing her face to become brusied, then storms off, leaving Allie alone in the cannibal infested woods. ''Survive 2'' Allie, Alistair, and Alistair's girlfriend, Cody, go on a vacation in Las Vegas. Allie gets drunk and tells Alistair Jarret slapped her. Alistair, blinded by his rage, hunts Jarret down and attacks him, crippling him temperarily. Allie and Jarret make up after he heals. The same night a baby is conceived in Allie. Allie announces a few weeks later that she is pregnant. Alistair tries, again, to attack Jarret, but Cody stops him. The baby grows unexplainably fast. In a time span of six weeks the baby is fully grown and Allie gives birth to a girl. Cody stayed by her side, along with the nervous Jarret. Allie learns Jarret had tried to run while she was in labor. After the baby is born, Cody says something about the Vampire Government never allowing the baby being born, then leaves. Allie names the baby Nicole. Nicole grows fast even though she is out of the womb. Over two month's time, Nicole grows to the age of a teenager, where she suddenly stops growing. She shows amazing powers, and Allie learns Jarret is training her to kill Alistair. She tries to warn him, but Jarret is abusive and keeps her from seeing Alistair. Allie gets locked in the basement. Alistair comes a few hours later and gets her out of the basement. When she asks what happened he explained Jarret and Nicole ambushed him. Nicole told him to knock her out, he did, then he wounded Jarret. Allie says Jarret is going crazy with hatred for Alistair, and she goes to Jacob. Jacob, who has fallen in love with Jordan, doesnt listen to Allie. He gets attacked by Jarret, and in self-defense he kills Jarret. Allie, convinced she's going to spend the rest of her life alone because Jarret was her 'one true love', goes to a bar. She meets Maric, and they get drunk together and he takes her home with him. ''Survive 3'' Allie and Maric date for awhile. She is informed that Nicole and Jacob are going to die and life potions wont bring them back. She becomes depressed, and tries to commit suicide. Jacob stops her, where they both find out they have feelings for each other. They develop a 'secret relationship'. Allie is then informed Thomas has a sister, Danielle, and she is a decendent of King Arthur. Jasper warns that many will come after Danielle. In the same day Allie learns she is pregnant with Jacob's son. Jacob, still somewhat in love with Jordan, is forced to chose between her and Allie. Allie finds out that Alistair and Cody are also expecting a baby, as well as Jasper and Aly. Allie is the first to give birth. Jacob decides then that he loves Allie and their son, Dustin more than anything, especially Jordan. Jordan sees Allie and Jacob kissing in the woods, then disappears, heartbroken. Allie meets her nephew, Chandler, a few days after he's born. While she's talking with Alistair and Cody, Nicole and Maric are killed by Ryan. A couple years pass and Dustin grows to be a teenager, Allie gives birth to another girl, Pheonix. Pheonix is diagnosed with cancer after she turns eleven. Jacob and Allie also get married. On their honeymoon Darin sneaks into the hotel and rapes her, getting her pregnant. Allie gives birth to a girl who she names Kira. Allie is tricked into making Darin a vampire after Danielle is forced into bringing him back, and she and Jasper are kidnapped and locked in a cage together. Allie confesses she had a large crush on Jasper when they were kids, Jasper said he had the same feelings. They become another 'secret relationship' of Allie's. Allie finds out she's pregnant with twins, but Jacob hadn't been home when she has because he worked nights while she worked during the day. She knew they were Jasper's sons, and she gave birth to Ben and Bryce. She died while hemeraging after she gave birth to Ben, but Jasper brought her back. Then she gave birth to Bryce, who died three days after being born. Family Father: Adam Mother: Aubrey Brother: Alistair Sister: Sage Husband:Jacob Children: Nicole Dustin Pheonix Kira Ben Bryce Crystal Nephew: Chandler Great Neice: Skyler Cousins: Thomas Samantha Danielle Grandchild: Robin Category:Vampires